Podarek Tashy
by paulina-anna-vic
Summary: Króciutki oneshot stworzony na wykładzie z przedsiębiorczości. Iason otrzymuje funkcjonalny podarek. Enjoy :-D


Riki, jak zwykle po śniadaniu, zgrawitował w kierunku wyjścia na balkon. Z paczką ekskluzywnych Dark Baccalias w ręku i macając się w poszukiwaniu zapalniczki, usadowił się na balustradzie. Znalazłszy w końcu obiekt swoich poszukiwań, mógł w reszcie zapalić. Riki spoglądał na panoramę ze slumsami Ceres na obrzeżach miasta i zaciągał się słodkawym dymem.

\- Użalasz się nad sobą?- Riki gwałtownie spojrzał za siebie, zaskoczony.

\- Fuck! Nie skradaj się tak! - krzyknął mongrel próbując uspokoić serce tłukące mu się w piersi.

\- Czego chcesz?- dodał po chwili. Wysoki mężczyzna z zielonymi oczami uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

\- Znudził ci się Midgard?- dorzucił po chwili Riki, gdy gość nie odpowiedział na poprzednie pytanie.

\- Lubię zmiany- odezwał się w końcu przybyły wolno podchodząc do barierki. Gość posiadał bardzo podobną grację ruchów, co Szef Syndykatu Amoi, zauważył mongrel. Nawet sposób modulowania głosu przy wypowiadaniu się był podobny- równie arystokratyczny, zimny i wyniosły. Spokojny, zdradzający, że jego właściciel w pełni panuje na sytuacją. Jednak w głosie przybysza słychać było czasem cienie śmiechu i psoty, czego próżno by szukać u Blondie.

\- Iasona nie ma- rzucił w przestrzeń Riki.

\- Niezły widok. Prawie jak z najwyższych okien pałacu w Asgardzie- mruknął zielonooki nie zwracając uwagi na wypowiedź chłopaka.

Nagle nasunął się Rikiemu pewien pomysł.

\- Loki, pomógłbyś mi stąd uciec?- spytał z nadzieją w głosie. Lekko zaskoczony Trickster przez chwilę studiował Rikiego wzrokiem. W następnej chwili na jego usta wpełzł powoli złośliwy uśmieszek.

OoOoOoOoOo

\- Riki!- zawołał Iason przekraczając próg apartamentu i podając Darylowi swoją pelerynę. Następnie skierował swe kroki do salonu. Nagle zamarł.

\- Czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę Loki?- spytał z lekką irytacją, przyglądając się scenie przed sobą. Trickster siedział w jego ulubionym fotelu przy kominku, popijając jego ulubione wino Red Empairor. Bardzo drogie, aristriańskie wino. Z pół miliona kredytów za butlekę. W najlepszym razie.

Jednak to jeszcze Iason zignorowałby bez większych protestów ze strony jego racjonalno-finansowej natury. Najdziwniejsze było to, że w kącie pokoju, przykuty złotym łańcuchem do obroży z takiego samego metalu leżał, można by powiedzieć, niezmiernie naburmuszony i obrażony, duży, czarny, kudłaty... Pies. Patrzący na Iasona z... Wyrzutem?

\- Co to ma znaczyć?- dodał Iason patrząc na czarne zwierzę. Usta Trickstera wykrzywił psotny uśmieszek.

\- Twój pupil jest czasem lekko irytujący. Szczególnie jeśli się mu odmówi spełnienia jego ,,prośby"- odparł Loki wznosząc kieliszek z winem, jakby w toaście, w stronę Iasona. Blondie przez bardzo krótką chwilę nie rozumiał, o czym mówi Trickster, następnie jego oczy zwęziły się, a ich właściciel obdarzył Lokiego mroźnym spojrzeniem.

\- Te jego wypowiedzi potrafią być naprawdę męczące- dorzucił Loki, nie zważając na rosnące niezadowolenie gospodarza.

\- Nie masz prawa- syknął Iason, był zmęczony po całym dniu w pracy, chciał odpocząć w zaciszu swojego domu. Nie mógł, bo pewien arystokrata zdecydował się wpaść z wizytą. Niezapowiedzianą. Blondie czuł, jak z tego wszystkiego zaczyna mieć migrenę.

\- Nalej sobie drinka- łaskawie zaproponował książę Asgardu.

\- Cofnij to- zażądał Iason patrząc na zwierzaka i puszczając mimo uszu zuchwałe słowa Lokiego.

\- Na razie wolę porozmawiać w ciszy- odparł zielonooki. Iason, nadal głęboko niezadowolony, stwierdził jednak, że przybysz ma trochę racji. Westchnął, nalał sobie swojego ulubionego wina i usiadł naprzeciw nieproszonego gościa.

\- Jestem posłańcem- westchnął Loki.

\- Tasha chciała, żebym ci powiedział, że Riki potrzebuje trochę więcej swobody. ,,Wziąłeś sobie wilka, to nie oczekuj, że będzie się zachowywał, jak piesek kanapowy". To jej słowa. Proponuje też, żeby znów zaczął pracować dla Katze- Trickster wyraźnie nie był zachwycony rolą, w jakiej go obsadziłam. No cóż, trudno.

\- Wilk i piesek, hm?- mruknął Iason uśmiechając się pod nosem na trafność tego porównania.

\- A to ode mnie- powiedział Loki i na stoliku pojawił się platynowy pierścień ze szmaragdem. Iason lekko zaskoczony, przeniósł spojrzenie z biżuterii na Trickstera.

\- Tasha ochoczo przystała na moją propozycję- powiedział Loki referując do pierścienia i jego funkcji, które właśnie miał wyjaśnić.

\- Zmienia to- Asgardczyk spojrzał w kierunku czarnego kłębka kłaków i natychmiast zwierzak najeżył się, a w pokoju rozległo się warczenie. Trickster tylko się uśmiechnął i upił łyka alkoholu.

\- W Rikiego i spowrotem - zakończył książę.

\- Jest dostrojony do fal twojego umysłu- dorzucił Loki.

\- Nie musisz dziękować- przybysz dopil wino i zniknął. Iason sięgnął po pierścień, przyjrzał mu się i wsunął na środkowy palec prawej ręki.

\- Riki, ta nowa zabawka będzie bardzo pomocna, nie sądzisz?- zwrócił się Blondie do czarnego kłębka.


End file.
